TÚ ME ENSEÑASTE A SUFRIR
by sandra32321
Summary: Decía que me amaba, juraba que yo era su vida, pero bastó una sangre irresistible para dejarme, ahora dice que siempre me amó, que se equivocó, que me quiere recuperar, ahora que han pasado los años, ahora que soy completamente feliz, ¡Púdrete Edward!


Me había cagado la maldita vida, lo odiaba, lo aborrecía con todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban en este momento, estaba muriendo en gran dolor y todo por su maldita culpa.

Los gritos ahogados que salían de mi garganta estaban roncos y cansados, llevaba horas gritando, rompiéndome, desde adentro, pero mi agonía comenzó cuando supe que estaba embarazada y sola, claro, el padre de mi hijo se había largado sin saber de mi embarazo tan delicado, sin saber o importarle que moriría en pocos minutos, que dejaría una criatura sola en el mundo que llevaba su sangre y la mía, hecho que le molestaría cuando se enterara, oh si, su sangre se había mezclado con la mía sin proponérnoslo, espero cuando me vaya mi dolor desaparezca y no exista el más allá, no soportaría seguir sufriendo.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 18 años, estoy embarazada de tres meses de gestación y aunque les parezca raro estoy en trabajo de parto, además de estar muriendo, porque no me salvaría de ésta, mi cuerpo ya no resistía más, mi corazón ya estaba roto y mi mente se estaba desconectando en este mismo momento, si, a pesar de tres meses de gestación mi bebé está listo para nacer ¿por qué?, simple, porque el hombre del que les estaba hablando se llama Edward Cullen y es un vampiro.

Agggggg grito de dolor, de frustración, nunca conoceré a mi bebé, a pesar del padre, lo amo más que a nada en mi vida, es lo único que soy capaz de amar, Edward me dejó con el corazón roto y ahora que moría por su culpa más lo odiaba, deseaba conocer a mi bebé, verlo crecer, verlo feliz, pero me tenía que dejar embarazada un vampiro y mi bebé inocente de toda esta mierda me estaba rompiendo con cada exhalación mía, cada segundo se me iba la vida, cada pequeño movimiento de mi bebé en mi interior significaba algún hueso roto.

El dolor me ciega, apenas escucho los sonidos del bosque, los animalitos hace rato se marcharon espantados por mis gritos, estoy sola, sola moriré, sólo espero que mi bebé sea lo suficientemente fuerte y pueda sobrevivir.

Cuando me enteré de mi estado decidí confesarle toda la verdad a mi mejor amigo Jacob, pero él al igual que toda la manada me dieron vuelta la espalda, me echaron del pueblo cuando no quise deshacerme de mi bebé ¿quién eran ellos para apuntarme?, ellos eran unos malditos licántropos, no tenían derecho de decir que mi bebé era una aberración, que debía morir inmediatamente.

Huí de allí, no le conté nada a mi padre Charlie, esto era mucho para su pobre corazón, además había soportado el dolor que sufrí por la partida de los Cullen, menos mal que a las dos semanas de que se fueran me enteré de mi estado, al mes me tuve que ir, porque mi panza ya se estaba notando debido al rápido crecimiento de mi hijo.

Mierrrrrda, otra costilla rota, mi grito debe haberse escuchado hasta en el puto infierno donde iría a parar por haberme enamorado de un maldito vampiro.

No crean esas tonteras de que él me dejó por mi bienestar, no, él lo hizo por el suyo propio, no lo hizo por protegerme de la vida que él llevaba, lo hizo porque es un hijo de puta que se largó con otra mujer.

Flasback

Había conocido a Edward Cullen, era el chico más hermoso que había visto hasta ahora y creo que nunca en mi vida vería a alguien más hermoso que él, todas las chicas del pueblo estaban flipadas con él, pero extrañamente él nunca les había hecho caso a ninguna, nunca entablaba conversación con nadie que no fuera de su familia, los Cullen eran muy extraños.

Para sorpresa mía y de todos él se había fijado en mi, me seguía, sentía su mirada en mi siempre a donde fuera que estuviera, más no se acercaba a mi directamente, hasta que un día conversamos y desde allí fuimos inseparables, íbamos a todos lados juntos y en poco tiempo descubrí sobre su naturaleza, no me asusté, ya estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Los meses siguientes fueron fenomenales, su familia me aceptaba completamente y yo los adoraba.

Nuestra relación fue avanzando como si fuéramos una pareja normal y nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma una bonita noche de primavera, los dos éramos virgen y descubrimos juntos nuevas cotas de placer.

Desde esa primera vez no pudimos dejar de tocarnos y de hacer el amor, éramos muy apasionados y casi siempre me dejaba exhausta de tanto amarnos.

Cuando cumplí los 18 años celebrábamos mi cumpleaños y mi transformación, la semana siguiente él mismo me transformaría y estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad que era lo que más deseábamos, pero todo se vino abajo esa misma noche en plena celebración.

Estaba abriendo mis regalos cuando Alice, la hermana de Edward y mi mejor amiga tuvo una visión, en ésta veía la llegada de nuevas personas al pueblo, ni ella misma sabía muy el por qué esas personas serían importantes para ellos como para tener visiones sobre los nuevos ciudadanos.

Al día siguiente mi mundo se vivo abajo, con Edward estábamos en nuestro hermoso prado cuando se tensó y las aletas de su nariz aspiraban el aire desesperado, su cara era de espanto y dolor, tomó mi mano y nos fuimos rápidamente, pero antes de dejar el claro una chica apareció, era totalmente hermosa, parecía una modelo, era todo lo que yo no era y Edward en medio segundo la tenía en sus brazos.

Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería hacer tantas cosas, pero me quedé estática en mi lugar sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían, Edward la besaba como un desquiciado y ella le correspondía, mi boca se abrió casi hasta el suelo cuando vi las manos de mi novio recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con ansiedad, sus ropas fueron desapareciendo mientras se tumbaban en la hierba.

Un sollozo salió de mi garganta cuando comprendí lo que estaban a punto de hacer frente a mis narices, lo llamé, le rogué, le supliqué entre llanto que no lo hiciera, pero lo único que recibí fue un gruñido animal y furioso hacia mi mientras me gritaba que me largara, que me olvidara de él., que ya no significaba nada para él.

Llorando y desesperada por lo que Edward me acababa de decir llegué a la casa de los Cullen, ellos debían ayudarme a entender lo que estaba pasando, esto no podía ser real, él nunca me haría algo así, ¡claro!, seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Pero no era ninguna pesadilla, al llegar a casa de los Cullen ellos estaban tan desconcertados cuando les conté lo que había pasado, esperamos juntos a que Edward apareciera y cuando lo hizo lo que quedaba de mi corazón terminó por romperse.

Edward apareció con la chica y venían riendo, bromeando, acariciándose y besándose, todos en la familia estaban al igual que yo, completamente en shock. Edward al verme me empezó a gritar que no quería volver a verme nunca más, que desapareciera de una puta vez de su vida, que ahora por fin estaba completo, que ahora si era feliz.

Por supuesto salí de allí destrozada y con un hueco enorme en el pecho.

Al día siguiente los Cullen me visitaron, por supuesto que romeo no estaba, ellos trataron de explicarme en parte el comportamiento de Edward, ellos dijeron que esa chica llamada Tanya era la cantante de Edward, era algo que muy pocas veces pasaba y aún no comprendían bien la situación, afirmaron que ellos nunca le darían la bienvenida a esa mujer, que yo siempre estaría en sus corazones, que me amaban más que a nada en el mundo.

Me ofrecieron transformarme y que me fuera con ellos, ya que ellos no querían nada con Edward y esa mujer, sus caminos estaban deshechos y separados para siempre por el enorme daño que él me había causado.

Por supuesto no quise la transformación ¿para qué?, antes la quería para estar siempre con el hombre que amaba, ahora no tenía ningún sentido, se despidieron entre sollozos sin lágrimas y partieron a buscar nuevas tierras, si, ellos se marcharon inmediatamente del pueblo, decían que no podían soportar la idea de perderme y no querían que yo sufriera más viéndolos, los comprendí, es más agradecí ese gesto, porque la verdad es que me hacía daño ver a la familia que yo había escogido para mi y el hombre al que amaba tan lejos de mi alcance.

El siguiente en despedirse a los tres días fue Edward, no me lo esperaba, pero dijo que había sido idea de Tanya, que ella estaba muy afectada por mi situación, que le daba pena como habían terminado las cosas entre nosotros y que lo había convencido para que se despidiera de mi, maldita mujer, seguramente estaba disfrutando verme destruida, pero más odiaba a este ser que creí conocer como la palma de mi mano y que hoy era un completo desconocido.

- Quiero que sepas Bella que a pesar de todo siempre te recordaré como una persona que en determinado momento fue muy importante para mi – maldito monstruo

- Vete Edward, no quiero verte nunca más, espero que lo que me queda de vida pueda olvidarte por completo y perdonarte, pero lo último no lo aseguro

- Bella por favor

- Por favor nada vampiro, los días pasados me trataste como mierda y ahora vienes a hacer tu acción de caridad, pues métete tus buenas acciones por el culo y vete con tu mujercita, espero que seas muy feliz lejos de mi

- Pues bien, lo soy y lo seré por siempre, sabía que venir era un error, no te debo nada, fue una suerte para ti que me fijara en una pobre humana sin gracia, no se cómo mierda pude creer que te amaba cuando lo que siento ahora no se compara con lo que creí sentir por ti, de todas maneras siempre dijiste no sentirte a mi altura y ahora comprendo bien, nunca lo estuviste y nunca lo estarás

- Lárgate hijo de puta y no creas que este es mi fin, yo seré feliz, yo tendré amor verdadero, espero que lo que me has hecho ella no te lo haga a ti, porque el karma es una perra y siempre cobra lo que se debe.

Así salió de mi vida dejándome más muerta que viva.

Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada me quise morir, no entendía nada, no era posible que algo así me estuviera pasando, sin embargo ahí estaba yo acunando en mi vientre un hijo de ese hombre que tanto daño me hizo.

Fin flasback

Diossssss, quería morir en este instante, el dolor era inconmensurable, recorría todo mi débil cuerpo, miré a mi alrededor y sólo veía el follaje, ni siquiera recordaba en qué parte del país me encontraba, había olvidado el nombre del lugar y es que apenas huí del pueblo llegué a otro más inhóspito y me alterné en el bosque y desde allí empecé a caminar y caminar, lo hice por días, lo hice por semanas, así que no sabía exactamente dónde me encontraba, no quería que nadie me viera, estaba horrible, además descubrí que sólo me apetecía beber sangre, claro, mi bebé la necesitaba porque consumía la mía debilitándome cada día más y ese niño tenía que nacer, era mi regalo al mundo aunque yo no estuviera presente para conocerlo y verlo crecer.

Ya no recordaba las distintas especies de animales que tuve que matar para alimentarme, pero desde el primer sorbo de sangre mi cuerpo estuvo más fuerte y mi bebé satisfecho, sólo eso me importaba, sólo mi niño.

Otro dolor mucho más agudo recorrió mi cuerpo y supe que el fin estaba cerca, un crujido acompañado de un nuevo grito y sentí mi columna vertebral quebrarse por mitad y mi interior ser desgarrado, mi bebé estaba naciendo y yo muriendo, lo último que recuerdo antes de morir y de lo que siempre voy a estar agradecida es de haber visto a mi criatura, era un nene precioso, era tan parecido a su padre, le sonreí mientras sentía otro dolor punzante y perdí el conocimiento al sentirme nuevamente desgarrada.

Morí y eso estaba bien.

10 años después

EDWARD POV

Se que le cagué la vida, nunca me lo perdonaría, eso lo tenía claro, pero ¿qué mierda se puede hacer frente a una situación que no puedes controlar?, nada, absolutamente nada, no era mi culpa, bueno en cierta medida lo era.

La tomé como mía, la marqué, egoístamente la seguí, la conquisté, la enamoré, aunque no fue premeditado yo igualmente me había enamorado apenas la vi, es que era tan hermosa, tan pura, jamás había conocido a una humana como ella, desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se posaron en sus profundos chocolates me dejó cautivado y fue inevitable amarla como condenado.

Su nombre Isabella Swan, Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran, una chica de 17 años, delgada, pero con las suficientes curvas para hacer voltear a cualquier persona, ojos grandes, expresivos y de un color chocolate profundo, boca regordeta, roja y totalmente provocadora, especialmente cuando se mordía ese labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa, una nariz respingona y pequeña, pómulos marcados y su piel, oh, su piel era suave, blanca como la crema y en sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando la miraba atentamente.

Ella era la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, pueblo en donde junto a mi familia vivíamos tranquilamente hasta que ella llegó y transformó mi mundo por completo, antes de ella jamás me había interesado en ninguna mujer, sea humana o vampira, si, soy un vampiro y destruí completamente el amor de mi existencia, destruí todo por la maldita sangre.

Cuando creía que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta apareció ella, mi esposa, Tanya, ella era apenas una joven humana igual que Bella, pero apenas sentí su esencia me volví loco, no me detuve ante nada y delante de Bella la tomé como mía, dejando a mi dulce amor destrozado, en ese momento no me importó nada, familia, amor, nada, sólo estaba embotado con mi cantante, con mi Tanya.

Al tomar a Tanya como mi futura mujer mi familia me dio vuelta la espalda, no la aceptaron y nunca me perdonaron que lastimara a Bella de esa manera, así que nos fuimos del pueblo y tomamos distintos caminos y hasta el día de hoy no se nada de ellos.

Mi relación con Tanya se fue a la mierda al mes de habernos ido, la transformé y me casé con ella creyéndome enamorado, pero al instante las cosas cambiaron, ella cambió y descubrí que nunca la había amado, sólo me atraía su sangre y al transformarla no había quedado nada de esa supuesta atracción, ahí comprendí que había arruinado mi vida para siempre, había perdido a la única mujer que había amado, había perdido a mi familia, todo por nada.

Tanya era insoportable, lo único que quería era dinero, poder y lujos, conmigo los tenía, pero no mi corazón y nunca más tuvo mi cuerpo.

Me asqueaba a mi mismo, me repugnaba todos los errores cometidos, las cosas horribles que le dije cuando me despedí, cosas incitadas por Tanya y que yo por ser tan imbécil acaté y destruí a mi niña, Dios, ella se veía tan rota, tan dañada, jamás me perdonaría haberla matado.

Por supuesto me separé de Tanya y al año volví a Forks, no se qué mierda esperaba con esa visita, porque estaba convencido que Bella jamás me perdonaría, pero necesitaba saber si estaba bien, si ya era feliz como ella me había dicho aquella vez, ella merecía todo lo bueno de este mundo, sólo quería verla una vez más, sólo una vez.

Pero lo que me encontré aquella vez fue desgarrador, nunca pensé que algo pudiera doler tanto, siendo vampiro no sentimos dolor, pero eso que sentí fue brutal, me dejó noqueado y aunque han pasado diez años desde aquello aún estoy shockeado y creo que nunca saldré de este estado, me lo merezco.

Cuando pregunté por ella, la gente del pueblo me miraba con odio y recelo, al leer sus mentes me reprochaban haber dañado tanto a Bella, ella era muy querida y todos se enteraron de lo que le hice, veía imágenes de ella en sus mentes, eran aterradoras, estaba tan delgada y apagada, sufría mucho, parecía muerta, al tener este pensamiento me sentí inquieto y allí supe que no estaba tan lejos la verdad.

Ella había muerto, nadie sabía bien cómo, pero estaba muerta, la encontraron en el bosque, al parecer un animal la atacó poco después que me fuera. Eso no era suficiente, necesitaba saber más, no quería aceptar esa realidad, ella debería estar viva, debería ser feliz, haber encontrado otro amor, uno que no fuera un maldito hijo de puta, uno que valorara en su momento la excelente mujer que ella era, que era un tesoro, que era única.

Corrí por el bosque hasta llegar a la reserva de los licántropos, necesitaba saber y ellos deberían tener las respuestas que yo necesitaba. Jacob, el jefe de la manada era el mejor amigo de Bella y él me tenía que decir exactamente qué le había pasado.

Cuando nos encontramos fue inevitable que lucháramos, él me odiaba y más ahora que ella estaba muerta, entre puños y gruñidos por parte de los dos, me confirmó que ella estaba muerta, que había muerto al mes de haberme ido, se veía tan dolido por ese hecho, pero sentía que había algo más, él no me permitía leerle la mente, me bloqueaba totalmente, dejé de luchar contra él, la rabia era contra mi mismo y me tiré al suelo para que ese lobo me matara, lo merecía, lo deseaba, mi vida, mi razón de ser había abandonado este mundo dejándome más muerto de lo que ya estaba.

Pero no tuve esa suerte, el maldito Jacob no me mató, dijo despreciarme tanto que no merecía morir, merecía vivir eternamente sabiendo que por mi culpa ella había muerto, era justo y sabía que esa era mi condena, no morir nunca y sufrir eternamente la ausencia de Bella.

Pero diez años pasan muy rápidos y aún penaba en la tierra, solo, más solo que nunca.

Acababa de llegar a vivir a Alaska y apenas entrar al pueblo me inscribí en el instituto y entraba al día siguiente, ya era mitad de año, pero no tendría problemas, mis papeles indicaban que venía de un colegio muy pijo, así que me recibieron muy bien.

La casa que tenía allí ya la había restaurado y acomodado mis cosas, la verdad es que no necesitaba tanto, ya no llevaba esa vida llena de comodidades que alguna vez tuve, ahora me limitaba a existir, nada más.

Al llegar a clases al día siguiente todas las mentes estaban volcadas en mi persona, querían saber cómo era la nueva adquisición y cuando me vieron supe inmediatamente que las chicas siempre serían igual, todas me miraban como si fuera un Dios griego (como me decía Bella), mierda, no había segundo en que no pensara en ella, era una tortura.

- es lindo, pero no más que Seth – decía una chica mientras evocaba la imagen de un chico muy pálido, con ojos verdes y cabello muy parecido al mío, si no supiera que no tengo familia sanguínea diría que era mi hermano.

- No, Peter es el más lindo y la manera en que trata a su novia es para tener envidia

- Benjamín es el más sexy de todos – replicaba otra chica, al parecer ese tal Benjamín era novio de la hermana de Seth, la verdad es que no quise leer más mentes y me concentré en entrar en el lugar.

Pero un comentario más llamó mi atención.

- es que hay que reconocer que nadie se comparará nunca con los Swan, ellos son realmente como modelos, no, como dioses, mmmm, definitivamente perfectos – Swan, ese apellido me llegó al pecho e hizo que el hueco en mi pecho ardiera.

Al ingresar a la primera clase los comentarios sobre mi habían cesado, al parecer esos chicos de los que hablaban ocupaban todas las mentes y el nuevo rumor era que la hermana de los chicos antes mencionados (los Swan) llegaba de unas vacaciones con el novio y los chismes volaban en el ambiente, lo raro es que no tenía ninguna imagen mental de los recién llegados, raro, porque eso nunca había pasado, mi don siempre había funcionado a la perfección.

Al llegar al comedor los vi, eran cuatro, dos chicos y dos chicas que sobresalían en este paisaje, eran hermosos, más que hermosos, eran definitivamente más atrayentes que los de mi especie, me senté cerca porque ellos llamaron enormemente mi atención, definitivamente ellos no eran humanos, pero tampoco eran vampiros, escuchaba sus latidos de corazón, o al menos dos latidos, los otros dos eran vampiros, eran fácil de reconocer, pero los otros dos al parecer eran híbridos, eran muy escasos en el mundo y muy cotizados entre los Vulturis, ya que eran una nueva clase de criaturas y muy poderosas.

La chica híbrida giró su cabeza y me miró directamente y quedé como en shock, era Bella, pero al mirarla bien, no, no era ella, pero era muy parecida, casi idéntica, casi sentí mi corazón latir de nuevo, ella me escudriñaba sin pena y el chico llamado Seth le dio un codazo para que dejara de mirarme, pero él también lo hacía, notaba un interés especial en mi y me puse nervioso, algo me decía que no era bienvenido por ellos.

Voltee mi cara desesperado por esos ojos chocolate tan parecidos a los de mi Bella, los volví a mirar de reojo cuando ellos se envararon mirando hacia la puerta del comedor y sus sonrisas se ampliaron, seguí su mirada y entonces si creí haber muerto.

La puerta se abrió y un aroma muy conocido por mi me inundó la nariz, alcé más la vista y como en cámara lenta la chica castaña y sumamente hermosa se acercó corriendo a abrazar a los cuatro chicos.

Eso era totalmente normal, creo, pero lo que me dejó con la boca abierta es que la recién llegada era Bella, si, de eso no había duda, era ella, pero estaba igual a como la recordaba, o sea no igual, estaba más hermosa, curvilínea, elegante, preciosa, siempre lo fue para mi, pero ahora toda esa hermosura estaba intensificada, pero seguía aparentando 17 años, ahí caí en cuenta, ella era distinta, su corazón latía, pero ahora era una híbrida, eso no era posible, esto no estaba pasando, esto debía ser un error de mi imaginación.

Me levanté de la silla, debía conversar con ella, debía acercarme y tocarla, saber que no era un sueño, que no desaparecería, que estaba viva. Avancé dos pasos cuando Seth le murmuró algo demasiado bajo, incluso para mi que no escuché nada y ella volteó a verme.

Nos quedamos prendados mirándonos fijamente, mi alegría no podía ser mayor, ella estaba viva, no importa cómo fue que pasó, ella estaba viva y era lo único que importaba, ahora tenía una chance de volver a conquistarla y tenerla para siempre como debió ser siempre.

Ella estrechó sus ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró en dirección a la puerta de entrada del comedor, yo la seguía mirando y no me fijé en la persona que entraba tranquilamente mientras las humanas suspiraban.

El vampiro llegó hasta Bella y tomándola de la mano la besó lentamente pero con posesión.

Noooooo, quería gritar, ella tenía pareja y me estaba muriendo, sentía la cabeza como si me fuera a estallar, me volví a sentar, no podía pensar así, esto definitivamente era una pesadilla.

¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué estuviera todos estos años llorándome?, ella esa vez dijo que sería enormemente feliz y al parecer lo era, pero debía conversar con ella, debía decirle lo que había pasado, se que era egoísta, pero quería que supiera que la amo más que a nada en el mundo y que siempre lo haría.

El resto de la mañana pasó como un borrón, no volví a verlos, estaba desesperado, necesitaba verla, necesitaba tocarla, ansiaba un beso, un beso, tanto había soñado con ella todos estos años y ahora era una realidad, ella seguían en este mundo, aún tenía una oportunidad.

Seguí el rastro de su esencia hasta el bosque a las afueras del pueblo, pero no era ella, era el chico llamado Seth y la chica Rennesme, ellos me miraban con furia y en posición de ataque.

- no quiero hablar con ustedes sino con Bella

- ella está muerta, no tienes ningún pendiente con nuestra hermana – dijo casi mordiendo las palabras el chico

- ella es Bella y no es asunto de ustedes lo que quiero hablar con ella

- es nuestro asunto, nuestra hermana no desea verte nunca más en su vida, la heriste mucho en el pasado, así que se "hombre" y aléjate de ella, de nosotros – dijo la chica

- No antes de hablar con ella a solas

- Jajajajaja, ¿crees que te dejaremos con ella a solas para que la dañes como antes?, definitivamente mi hermana fue una tonta humana al enamorarse de un vampiro con retraso mental – se burló ahora el chico

- Dejen de entrometerse donde no tienen nada que ver y dejen de nombrar a Bella como su hermana, sabemos perfectamente que no lo es, ella no tiene hermanos, no tiene ya familia

- Deja de hablar de ella como si la conocieras, nunca lo hiciste y nunca tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo de eso doy fe.

Gritó el chico fuera de si mientras se abalanzaba a luchar conmigo, la niña chilló mientras veía como nos pegábamos duramente, el chico era mitad humano, pero luchaba muy bien.

A los pocos minutos de lucha lo tenía acorralado y estaba a punto de acabar con su vida cuando sentí que fui expulsado a metros de distancia, me paré rápidamente y pude ver a Bella frente a mi mientras ocultaba a los chicos a su espalda, me acerqué a ella para explicarle que no fue mi intención dañar a sus amigos, pero el chico había atacado primero.

Cada paso me acercaba más a ella y me alegró que no se alejara, se quedaron parados muy impasibles, cuando extendí mi mano para tocarla choqué con algo invisible, era como un escudo que no permitía contacto con ellos.

Miré a Bella a los ojos y tratando de decir algo, pero ella me detuvo alzando su mano y arrojándome con mucha más fuerza que antes contra un árbol, entonces comprendí, había sido ella la que anteriormente me había lastimado, ella defendía a sus amigos de mi, me paré y ella adoptó postura de ataque, se veía temible y traté de calmarla para que conversáramos.

- Bella, no quería hacerle daño a tu amigo, pero él atacó primero y me defendí

- Mi importa una mierda lo que digas, a ellos no los tocas ¿escuchaste?, no los tocas, ahora márchate del pueblo, no eres bienvenido acá.

- Bella por favor creo que tenemos que conversar, te debo muchas explicaciones, verás yo…

- No me debes nada, sólo deseo no verte nunca más.

- No Bella, no entiendes, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho

- No me interesa Edward, nada de ti me interesa, aléjate de nosotros

- Lárgate maldito enfermo, lastimaste a la mujer equivocada, ahora tiene quien la defienda y si te vuelves a acercar te juro que te mato – gritó nuevamente enfurecido el chico ¿qué mierda le pasaba?, me estaba cabreando esa sobreprotección hacia Bella ¿acaso la amaba?.

- No te metas en algo que no te incumbe, muy amigo serás de ella, pero el asunto a tratar sólo nos interesa a los dos

- Maldito arrogante de mierda

Gritó el pendejo y alejándose de Bella y su escudo se abalanzó a atacarme, nuevamente estábamos peleando, Bella jadeaba y trataba de defenderlo, en un momento de furia ciega no me di cuenta y la arrojé con violencia contra un árbol, los dos chicos gritaron al unísono.

- MAMÁ – corrieron a su encuentro, yo estaba completamente en blanco, ellos la llamaron mamá, eso no era posible ¿ellos eran sus hijos?.

Se abrazaron y adoptaron nuevamente una postura de ataque, pero yo estaba estático, los miraba detenidamente y ahí comprendí lo que había pasado, ellos eran mis hijos, claro, eran idénticos a mi, al menos el muchacho, Dios, había abandonado a Bella y ella estaba embarazada, tuvo mis hijos y yo sin saber nada, estaba tan confundido, sentía una mezcla de alegría y pena, alegría porque Bella me había dado dos personas de mi sangre, dos hijos, pena por haberme perdido todo el proceso, además me odiaban, todos me odiaban.

- nunca más vuelvas a ponerle una asquerosa mano encima a nuestra madre, ESCUCHASTE MALDITO VAMPIRO

- yo no sabía Bella, pero esto es maravilloso, tenemos dos hijos, nunca pensé que podía ser tan feliz – decía mientras veía la incredulidad reflejada en las tres personas frente a mi.

- Ellos no son tus hijos, son míos, sólo míos, renunciaste a mi, a todo cuando me dejaste por esa mujer, por tu esposa, ándate con ella y olvida que nos conociste – dijo Bella encolerizada

- No, por favor Bella, te amo, siempre lo hice, pero me dejé llevar por la sangre de Tanya, debes comprender que era algo de lo que no podía escapar, siento mucho todo lo que te hice, pero debes comprender que el aroma de tu cantante sobrepasa cualquier sentimiento.

- Eso es una mierda – dijo mi hija – sabes que a mi me imprimaron hace tres años, lo hizo Jacob el licántropo que era amigo de mamá, supuestamente debíamos estar juntos siempre, pero ese maldito perro le dio vuelta la espalda a mamá cuando más lo necesitó, la echaron del pueblo por estar embarazada de un vampiro, mamá estaba sola, destruida y la echaron, creyeron que había muerto, pero no fue así, afortunadamente ese día nos encontró Peter y salvó a mamá mordiéndola antes de que yo naciera, por eso mamá como nosotros somos semi vampiros. Claro después conocí por casualidad a Jacob y se imprimó de mi, pero yo no perdono a las personas que nos dañan y lo mandé a la mierda, esa conexión siempre estará ahí, pero lucho contra ella todos los malditos días, además yo tengo novio y lo amo, tú no luchaste, te dejaste llevar, fuiste un cobarde.

- No es lo mismo – repliqué – la sangre es más fuerte

- No, no lo es, yo también tengo a mi cantante, pero preferí a mi novia, es una lucha constante, pero soy fuerte, amo a mi novia y nunca la dejaré por sangre, de la cantante te llama sólo su sangre, no es necesario que la ames, no es algo que esté entrelazado, tú te equivocaste, fuiste débil y confundiste el concepto, podrías perfectamente haber resistido a esa mujer y no lo hiciste.

Estaba anonadado, lo que me decían era cierto, pude haber resistido la tentación de beber de Tanya o pude haber bebido de ella sin involucrar nada más, pude haberla matado y seguir con Bella o pude hacer como mis hijos y resistirme a la tentación por la mujer que amaba, fui un cobarde, un ignorante, no merecía nada, no los merecía a ellos.

Bajé mi cabeza, no tenía argumentos para rebatir, la había cagado y ahora las personas más importantes de mi vida me odiaban, no me necesitaban.

- mira Edward es mejor que te alejes de nosotros, nuestras vidas están hechas, somos felices, muy felices, nuestras parejas nos aman como nosotros a ellos, no necesitamos a nadie más – dijo Bella mirándome con indiferencia

- lo lamento tanto Bella, no quise que las cosas fueran así, de verdad te amo, pensé que estabas muerta.

Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido en todo este tiempo, pero ellos me miraban como un espacio vacío, no significaba nada para ellos.

- Debemos irnos ahora, nos esperan – dijo Bella mirando hacia el oriente

- Seguramente tu novio ha de estar desesperado por tu ausencia – dije con pesar, me costaba hacerme a la idea que Bella estuviera con alguien más.

- Te equivocas, no es mi novio, es mi esposo, hace cinco años nos casamos y soy completamente feliz Edward, un día te dije que encontraría el amor y lo hice en Peter, no ha sido fácil, ya que al igual que mis hijos nosotros también tenemos nuestros cantantes, pero luchamos contra la tentación, nos amamos y no necesitamos esa sangre para ser felices, ya lo somos, lamento mucho que no fueras feliz con la mujer que elegiste, te dejaste llevar por la belleza, por el deseo, despreciaste todo el amor que te tenía y perdiste.

- Siempre fuiste la más bella para mi Bella, sólo fui un estúpido, no fui lo suficientemente hombre para detener el deseo por la sangre y perdí lo que más amaba en el mundo, te perdí y perdí a mis hijos, lo lamento tanto – dije ahora llorando sin lágrimas, el dolor era tan inmenso que caí de rodillas al suelo, quería morir en este instante, quería retroceder el tiempo y no haber cometido tantos errores.

- Adiós Edward, espero algún día encuentres la felicidad.

Con esas últimas palabras Bella se alejó corriendo por el bosque, lejos de mi para siempre, con su esposo, ese que si la valoraba, que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, ese que era merecedor de ella, de mi Bella.

Mis hijos se quedaron un rato mirándome, avisté un dejo de pena en Rennesme y pasó algo impresionante, pude leer su mente por un instante antes de que se marchara "_quizás con el tiempo pueda perdonarte, ella nunca nos habló mal de ti, pero desde que estábamos en su vientre sentíamos su dolor, quizás en mucho, mucho tiempo las cosas puedan ser más normales entre nosotros, no te aseguro nada, pero eres mi padre y por loco que parezca te quiero"._

Seth también me dejó leerle la mente, pero fue desgarrador "_yo no soy como mi hermana, te odio y siempre lo haré, desaparece de nuestras vidas maldito bastardo"._

También se fueron, me quería morir, estaba destrozado.

Al llegar a la casa me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi familia, los Cullen me estaban esperando, se veían tan apenados por lo que me pasaba, Alice había tenido una visión de lo que había ocurrido y habían decidido perdonarme, ahora me estaban brindando el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos, mi familia había ido a conversar con Bella y mis hijos, ellos no quisieron saber nada de mi, pero con respecto a mi familia fueron muy amables y los aceptaron como miembros de la familia. Bella dijo que quizás con el tiempo los chicos me perdonen y quieran tener algún tipo de acercamiento conmigo, ella iba a tratar al menos de conversar con Seth que era el más terco, pero por el momento era mejor alejarse, todo había sido muy traumático para ellos. Con respecto a Bella, era una lucha perdida, la había perdido para siempre, ella nunca dejaría a Peter, ya no me amaba.

un poquito triste, pero hace tiempo que quería un final separados y acá lo tienen, espero que no tengan muchas ganas de matarme o mandarme a los Vulturis ¿reviews?.

cariños. sandra


End file.
